Harvest
of Harvest with Covenant crusier.]] Harvest was one of the first colony worlds, in the outer reaches of UNSC space (roughly 117 light years from Reach, and only the seventeenth upon its founding in 2468), in the Epsilon Indi System. Harvest was one of the UNSC's more productive and peaceful colonies, within two decades of its founding it had the highest per capita agricultural production of any colony. At its height, Harvest foodstuffs fed the inhabitants of more than half dozen other colonies. The original population of Harvest was three million, but it was destroyed by the Covenant in 2525. The capital city of Harvest was called Utgard], and was home to Harvest's seven space elevators. Harvest was a small planet, approximately one-third the size of Earth with only 4,000 kilometer (2,484 mile) equatorial diameter, slightly smaller than the Sol planet Mercury Halo: Contact Harvest, pg 33 . In terms of surface area, it possesses ~50 million km², roughly one-tenth that of Earth's. Harvest orbits Epsilon Indi very fast, much faster than most UNSC colonies, at roughly 150,000 km/h, or ~41 km/sec (by comparison, Earth orbits Sol at roughly 30 km/sec). The supercontinent Edda dominated the planet, taking up roughly 2/3rds of its surface. Two low-salinity seas covered the remainder of the planet, Hugin to the north, and Munin to the southHalo: Contact Harvest pg. 74. The surface of Harvest was grasslands and forests, lush fields and rolling hills, and a thousand lakes swarming with schools of fish. At night bats were known to frequent the skies.Halo: Ghosts of Onyx page 75 In 2502, Avery J. Johnson was involved in the assassination of Jerald Mulkey Ander, the head of the People's Occupation Government on Harvest as part of the ORION Project's Operation: KALEIDOSCOPE. Approximately at this time, Harvest was home to 50 or 60 thousand residents, and Utgard wasn't much more than a few blocks of polycrete pre-fab buildings. Harvest was the first colony to be attacked by the Covenant and the first human world to be glassed. It was also the first time humanity had made contact with the Covenant. Obviously, the resulting war has created less than desirable relations with the alien superpower.Halo: The Fall of Reach, page 96 In 2524 Sergeant Johnson returned to Harvest along with Staff Sergeant Byrne and Captain Ponder, all survivors of Operation: TREBUCHET, to train a Colonial militia, and unbeknowst to them, fend off what UNSC had believed to be Insurrectionist attacks on ships in the systems. They soon found themselves in the middle of the first battle between the Covenant and humanity, using their newly trained militia to herd hundreds of civilians from Utgard to the Space Elevators to escape the planet. During the first Covenant attack on Harvest about one in six human refugee ships managed to escape the planet.Halo: Ghosts of Onyx page 72 On these ships was at least one future member of the Spartan-III project. Vice Admiral Preston Cole fought in and barely won the Battle of Harvest in 2531, six years later. This battle was the single most titanic battle ever fought by the two opposing forces before the Fall of Reach in 2552, and resulted in the creation and implementation of the Cole Protocol. Sources Category:UNSC Colonies